Whitemargin Unicornfish
, |type = Coral-Reef Life |length = 2ft (61cm) |appearance = A pure-white fish with a short, thin, horn-like protuberance on its forehead. |location = Ship's Rest |location2 = Deep Hole |time = Day only |forms = Adult only }}The whitemargin unicornfish (Naso annulatus) is a species of unicornfish, notable for the horn-like protuberance on its head that is responsible for its common name. It is found in both and . In-Game Description "These fish have gray, narrow bodies with a horn-like protrusion on the front of the head. They can be seen all over Manoa Lai, mostly during the winter. The tail fin has extended upper and lower regions and two spines that protrude from the joint. The common name was chosen because of the protrusion on its head, which was thought to resemble a unicorn's horn. Interestingly, they lack this protrusion at birth. To prevent their internal water reserves from becoming depleted, these fish take in ocean water and filter out the salt using a membrane contained inside their gills. Freshwater fish rarely have this membrane, which is why they cannot live in saltwater." "It's most distinctive trait is the horn-like protuberance on its head. Although this horn is not present on young fish, it develops gradually as the fish grows to adulthood. Another distinctive feature is the tailfin, which extends in thin stands in the upper and lower sections." Intake "In order for saltwater fish to prevent dehydration, they must take in saltwater. They then excrete excess salt using special cells known as chloride cells. Freshwater fish have few chloride cells, or none at all, and so cannot survive in saltwater." Location A small group of whitemargin unicornfish can be seen in the Ocean's Graveyard area, floating above the trapdoor on the deck that leads to the inside of the ship, only during the daytime. They can also be seen nearly everywhere in Manoa Lai during the winter months. A dense shoal can be seen in Endless Ocean 2 floating around and in the Mouth of Truth, but only during the daytime. Behavior They float about in loose groups, swimming slowly and moving individually, unlike schooling fish, which have synchronized movements. The player can obtain their trivia by feeding them. Notes Real-Life Information * This fish is a member of the family Acanthuridae, making them related to fish like the Lined Surgeonfish and the Sailfin Tang. ** These fish are actually the largest in the family, growing to lengths of up to one meter (3 feet 3 inches), but the average length is lower than that. * The biological mechanism responsible for filtering excess sodium out of ingested seawater is not named in the first game's description, but is in the second's - chloride cells do indeed function as reported. However, in the freshwater fish that have these cells, they instead work to draw sodium into the fish's body rather than to expel it. ** All fish that have these cells are in the Teleost infraclass - hence, this chloride-cell membrane is present in all teleost fishes. An infraclass is a taxon organized under a subclass, which is a taxon organized under a class. Gallery Whitemargin Unicornfish 2.png EO2WhitemarginUnicornfish.jpg Whitemargin Unicornfish (EO1) 1.png|A whitemargin unicornfish as seen in the first game. Whitemargin Unicornfish (EO1) 2.png Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Unicornfish Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Category:Day-only creatures Category:Fish Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Ship's Rest Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Tangs